Maybe Tomorrow
by JessyDirection13
Summary: When 14 year old Jessica moves to Atlanta and forbids to get to know anyone there. Especially her next door neighbor Christian Beadles
1. Chapter 1

Mom:You ready?

Me:No.

Mom:Jessica stop!

More tears rolled down my face. I'm Jessica, 14, black hair, and brown eyes. I'm an only child. My mom is making us move from Chicago to Atlanta. It's gonna be so hard. I promised my friends I wouldn't befriend any ATL kids. My mom pulled up to a cream colored house. It was two story. Sure there was a pool but I'm trying not to get attached. The truck was in the driveway and open. I jumped inside and pulled out my purple suitcase. I went inside the house and dragged it to my room. It was all the way at the end. My bed was already there. In my purple suitcase were my most prized possesions, My posters, ipod, kindle, hair kit, nail kit, pictures, camera and laptop. My phone has a full battery so I locked my door and blasted my music. I started setting up my bed and putting my clothes away. I hung up my posters then put up my pictures. My best friend in Chicago called.

Me:Hey.

Nia:What's up?

Me:Nothig. At the stupid house. Wanna see my new room?

Nia:Ha. No. When are you coming back?

Me:I wanna go back for breaks.

Nia:Oh. So who are your lame ass neighbors?

Me:I don't know.

I heard a knock at the door and heard voices say, Welcom!

Me:Speak of the devil or devils

I went downstairs to see my mom at the door. Two people were at the door.

Nia:Neighbors?

Me:Yeah.

Mom:Jessica! Come meet our neighbors.

Me:Hold on. Time to put on a happy face.

I was wearing white jean bermudas, yellow babydoll and ballet flats. I had a cardigan over it. I went downstairs with a fake smile.

Mom:This is my oldest and only daughter Jessica. She's starting at the high school.

The lady introduced herself as Sandi.

Sandi:My daughter Caitlin is in college. This is my son Christian.

I looked at Christian. He had his hair sideswept, brownish hair, light brown eyes, a cap and a mole. He was cute but I wasn't allowed to crush on ATL guys.


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped past them and went outside putting the phone to my ear.

Me:Nia?

Nia:Yeah?

Me:Man, I hate this place.

I heard a voice say, Including me?

Nia:Who was that?

Me:I don't know.

I turned around and saw Christian. I acted like I was waving to my mom and went to the pool. I started laughing.

Nia:What was that about?

Me:I have no idea. That's why I'm laughing.

Nia:Who was that?

Me:My neighbor, Christian.

Nia:Oh. Is he cute?

Me:Yeah but that doesn't matter. Cause I hate Atlanta and everyone in it. Except my mom I guess.

Nia:You guess?

Someone said the same thing at the same time as Nia. Before I knew it I was screaming. My phone slipped out of my hands. I turned around and came face to face with a laughing Christian.

Me:What are you doing here?

Christian:Sorry. But that was real funny.

I rolled my phone and looked at the ground for my phone. I noticed my phone at the bottom of the pool.

Me:Come on!

I started sobbing.

Christian:I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-

I looked in the little shed for a pool cleaner. I went to through the back door and asked my mom if we had one. She said she didn't buy one yet.

Me:Who has a pool and doesn't but a freaking pool cleaner?

I thought I muttered it quietly.

Christian:You can borrow mine.

Me:No thank you.

I said through gritted teeth. I ran up to my room. I called T-Mobile and order a replacement. My window had a view of the one across from mine. I saw Christian waving to me. After rolling my eyes I closed my curtain.

Me:School tomorrow! Yay!

I got under my covers and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Next Day)

My alarm went off at 6. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, straightened my hair and adding a green and gold streak. Green and gold is the color of my old school. I decided to wear m black shorts, gold belt and Chute sweatshirt and vans. I threw my tote over my shoulder and ate a cereal bar as I walked to my bus stop. I stood at the end of my street. I noticed 4 other kids and Christian was one of them. He smiled at me and I pulled out my moms phone. She let me borrow it for the day. I called Nia.

Me:Guess what I'm wearing?

Nia:My outfit?

Me:Yup.

She chose this outfit for me to wear. The bus pulled up and we started texting.

Me-ATL buses r sooo quiet

Nia-Poor u :(

Me-Ikr feel free 2 txt meh all day

Nia-Kewl

I smiled to myself as I got off the bus. We had to stay in the lunchroom for about 15 minutes before school started. I sat down alone and texted Nia. I texted my other friends as well. Christian came over to me and started talking. For the most part I ignored him. It was gonna be hard to ignore him considering his locker was next to mine. I stared at the blue locker in disgust. I sent a picture to my friends.

Mya-Who is da cutie in da pic?

Me-My neighbor Christian yuckk

Nia-Lol

Mya-He cute tho

Me-Dats like sayin Salvador is cute

Mya-Oh yea. brah was uglii

Salvador was a guy from my old school. I was interupted by Christian.

Christian:Can I see your schedule?

I silently gave him my schedule. He put it in his pocket. The bell rang and I quickly walked to French. I sat in the back alone.

:Jessica why don't you move up?

Me:No thanks.

Everyone gasped but faced the board again. Christian laughed but faced the board too. The pencil sharpener was near my desk. He was sharpening his pencil and threw a note on my desk.

It said, Wanna hav lunch with us?

I wrote, wrote with his pencil then broke it again.

It said, Don't u wanna be our friend?

I said, no.

Christian:Wanna be my friend?

I shook my head no.

:Christian back to your seat.

Christian:I'm not giving up.

Me:Whatever you say.

After french was math. Christian sat in the back left corner. I was in the back right corner. I got up and walked over to his desk.

Christian:Change your mine?

Me:Nope. I just want my schedule back.

Christian:Oh yeah. I forgot.

He handed me a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it and on the other side was a conversation about a girl. So I copied my schedule onto my thigh and gave Christian the piece of paper.

Finally we had lunch and I didn't know where to sit. Christian at a table in the middle. He saw me and I went to an empty table. So I walked right past him. I started texting my friends again.

Christian:Hey.

He sat down and started eating his lunch. He casually took my fries.

Me:Uh what do you think your doing?

Christian:Having lunch. What about you?

I didn't reply and he sat closer to me looking at my phone.

Christian:That's harsh.

Me:I know.

Christian:And mean too.

Me:I'm not mean.

Christian:According to your texts you are.

Me:Sorry.

I mumbled it and Christian smiled. I laughed and he stood up.

Christian:So you're my friend?

Me:Fill this out first.

I handed him a guestionaire on my phone.

Christian:Really? You're leaving our friendship in the hands of Facebook/

Me:Yeah.

Christian:Okay.

Me:Great. Now hurry up.

He answered the questions. I took a picture and sent in his answers. Five minutes later my phone buzzed.

Christian:What does it sya?

Me:You're officially my one and only ATL friend.


End file.
